


Oh, My Creator, Claim Me Now! (Grant To Me This Nightmare's End!)

by LuciferStary



Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Im Projecting, bby, my father is being a dick, so have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferStary/pseuds/LuciferStary
Summary: “Hey,” Frey said. His father. Not his dad, not. His. Dad. His father. That was the rule with Magnus. His mum had always told him that ‘any boy can be a father, but it takes a man to be a dad,’. Magnus was a man in that way, much more of a man than Frey.
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Series: Riordanverse Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152674
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Oh, My Creator, Claim Me Now! (Grant To Me This Nightmare's End!)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: swearing, crying, maybe I have anger issues

Magnus sat in one of the big, soft chairs that Alex had made them buy when they first moved in, about ten years ago. Ten years. The two had been married for ten years. He hated to be a cheesy sap, but it was the best ten years of his life.

He picked up one of the photos on the mantle. It was him, Alex, Gabriel, and Erika at the zoo. He remembered how it was the first day that Erika had been confident enough with herself to wear the hijab out. She didn’t have that headscarf anymore. She couldn’t stand baby blue, so she had changed to greens and yellows.

They had gone to his mum’s afterwards. Alex had told him that Natalie had pulled her aside and asked her ‘If she’s still wearing those when her birthday comes around, can I get her one?’. Erika still had the two headscarves Natalie had given her.

Gabriel had been his usual self, refusing to go near the tarantulas, only saying necessary things in front of people he wasn’t close with.

Gabriel was still going to the same therapist. He was a nervous kid. He refused to talk to people without encouragement. It was lucky in a way that his sister was such a social butterfly. He had made some friends of his own though.

“Hey, babe,” Alex walked into the room, grabbing her car keys before striding over to her husband, gifting him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m dropping Erika off so she can meet some friends,” Her clothes were duller than usual. She made an effort to dress more like the other mums. Alex didn’t want any of her kids to be as ostracized as she was.

“Oh? Who’s she meeting up with?” Magnus was curious. Erika had made some new friends and he hoped that she would form the same friendships he had.

“Y’know, the usual, Sarah-Anne, Abigaia, Colette,” Abigaia was Annabeth’s daughter. Annabeth and Percy had got divorced one year into their marriage at eighteen. She was Percy’s as well. She was significantly older than Erika, but they were still close. “I’m gonna go shopping while I’m there, anything we need that isn’t on the list?”

The list was a piece of paper stuck to a whiteboard with a magnet where everyone could write what we had ran out of for the Monday/Thursday shop.

“No, I don’t think so,” Magnus answered, picking up his book again. Alex began to close the door. “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

-&-

Magnus hated washing-up with a fiery passion. He did it anyways. One thing he hated about it was staring out the window in front of the sink. He would stand there, staring, waiting for a face to pop up. He hated it.

He placed one of Alex’s expensive plates on the drying rack. It was dark blue and white. There were bits of gold all over it.

He ran his left hand through his hair.

“Fuck,” His hair went dry whenever washing-up liquid touched it. That was another thing he hated. He decided to just deal with it.

Turning around, he wiped his hands on a rough tea towel. It was another thing he had had for ages. He was strangely happy about it. This house that he lived in for ten years could finally be called home.

He was so undeniably happy. He had two kids that he loved. He had a wife that he loved. He had gotten over every stress, fear, trial, whatever you want to call it.

Then came a knock

It was calm. It should not have been calm.

Magnus walked over to the door passing the mirror, the fireplace, the coffee table. He waited for a moment. He opened the door.

“Hey,” Frey said. His father. Not his dad, not. His. Dad. His father. That was the rule with Magnus. His mum had always told him that ‘any boy can be a father, but it takes a man to be a dad,’. Magnus was a man in that way, much more of a man than Frey.

“Hey,” Magnus didn’t try to hide to coldness in his voice. Why should he?

“I heard what you’ve been doing,” Being a famous author and making more money than you, Mr. Businessman, was the first thought in Magnus’ mind. He was pissed, rightly fucking so. This guy couldn’t pick up the role of dad whenever he wanted and then drop it when it got more difficult than denying the fact that Magnus was his.

Magnus thought Frey could do with a talking-to as his mother would say. Magnus would say he deserved a kick to the arse and to lose the right to have an opinion.

“Would like to come in?” Magnus was pretentious pretentiously polite. Again, he had every fucking right to be so. He gestured towards the wall to a normal person it would seem bring that he was imploring his father to come in but in reality, he was gesturing towards a wall full of pictures of him with his smiling kids.

He didn’t have children to beat his dad. He had kids because it felt right for him, but he had certainly done a better job.

-&-

After a stiff walk to the living room, Frey was sat in one of the chairs as Magnus faced him.

It was clear that one of them was in control of the situation. 

“You’ve got kids? And a partner?” Frey was trying to be kind. Frey should’ve had tried that when Magnus was eleven and crying in the bathroom because if his dad didn’t love him, could anyone? He should’ve tried that when Magnus was crying in Morrison’s after he fell over at a sports race, causing a nosebleed, and a carpet rash on his face making it bleed. He should’ve tried that when he saw baby Magnus and Natalie at the pub and ignored them. But he didn’t. Of course, he didn’t.

“Yeah, my son, Gabriel,” He put a whole lot of emphasis on son. “and my daughter, Erika, along with my wife, Alex,” Magnus had a wife, and, unlike Frey, he wasn’t cheating on her. “Erika’s out with her mother at the moment. They’re meeting with some friends,”

“That’s wonderful,” Frey’s words fell flat. It wasn’t wonderful. “I was wondering if I could be a part of your life,” Frey wanted to be a part of Magnus’ life? Magnus’ complete life? That Magnus spent years building? That life?

“No,” Magnus answered. Sure, he should forgive his dad. Sure, he was meant to be the bigger person. Sure, he was supposed to be a “good” person, but he didn’t abandon a child, a child who needed love.

Frey was shocked. Scandalized. Alarmed. The usual.

“If you want to be a part of my kids’ life, the kids that I watched open presents on their birthdays, the kids that I patched up when they fell over, the kids that I had the decency to-” Raise like a good dad. Magnus cut himself off. Now was not the time. He let the anger sit, waiting until his tongue had lost the string of insults placed upon it. His children to have a chance to have a grandpa. “If you want to be a part of the lives of my children, I would advise you to contact my wife at this number,” He passed a card from his pocket that had Alex Fierro then the digits of her phone number on it.

It was impersonal but if this was what he had to do to give his kids a grandfather, it was what he had to do.

Magnus led Frey to the door, imploring him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, these are all stories from my life, sorry if it doesn't make sense and I'm aware they're OOC  
> Title from Amen from Frankenstein


End file.
